Love Over Lust
by Atemusluckygal
Summary: Atem and Tea are in the bedroom. He wants to take her, and Tea wants him to take her, but she feels unsure. It turns out love can overcome even the toughest of obstacles, including one's own sex drive. Rated M for lemon-ish sexual implications. AtemxTea.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, blah blah blah.**

**Alright, I don't know if you've read my profile, but I'm an adventurous author that likes to try new things.**

**Proceed with caution. This story is about sex.**

**So this is kinda _sort of_ a lemon not really. It's more of something that dances around a lemon, but doesn't use actual terminological body parts like... well... you know. But, if you have at least an average intelligence level, you'll know what's going on.**

**I just feel rather uncomfortable writing an ACTUAL lemon. Besides, this is about the tenderness shared between the pharaoh and Tea, not the you-know-what going in the you-know-what.**

**And, of course, since I'm _far_ from perfect, there are going to be mistakes. **

**I'm weird. Read.**

* * *

Kissing him, she noticed, was as thrilling as it was intoxicating.

The pharaoh and the brunette tumbled wildly over each other on the expanse of sheets and blankets on the floor (as his bed didn't seem big enough, for the "fun" they were having), devouring each others' mouths like two hungry wolves as they rolled about. Arousal coursed through their bodies like wildfire, intensifying as the seconds passed. His shirt had long since been taken off and thrown askew, and her button-down blouse was entirely open, revealing her blush-pink bra, which was pressed firmly against his well-toned and tanned chest. They were, undoubtedly, past the stages of shyness and bashful confessions of love.

A considerable amount of time after they formed a relationship, and before the present time in his bedroom, Tea had confessed to Atem that she was a virgin. She seemed quite ashamed of the fact, considering that she was nearly nineteen years of age. She worried about being considered a prude for holding out this long, but she insisted that she was just waiting for the right person. Otherwise, it would be meaningless.

Atem assured her that it's okay, he only thinks differently of her in all good ways possible. He also admitted that he, too, had never made love before, though understandably so. He only had had his own body for a few months, since the renewal of his centuries-old corpse and a few complicated magic spells. It took much research, effort, and energy, not to mention entailing much risk, but he finally managed to do it.

But here they were now, all uncertainty lost, all worries and doubts cast aside. The passionate kissing continued on and on, only briefly pausing for the bodily necessity of air, before resuming while incessant moaning escaped from their throats. Tea's hands looped under his and grasped his strong shoulders, tightening her squeeze whenever a surge of pleasure ran through her body.

Finally, they stopped rolling, as Atem spread his knees to anchor them, straddling her. He just couldn't stand it anymore – he had to continue on. This strange, almost overwhelming feeling – this arousal – was both foreign and exciting for him, as he was sure that he had never felt it to this degree as long as he can remember, if ever. It coaxed him to venture forward, to experience what was known as one of the greatest pleasures in life – to be inside of her, to make her _his_.

And, of course, it would only enhance the satisfaction knowing that she would welcome him with open arms – or open _legs_, in this case.

Atem began kissing and nibbling tenderly on the fleshy part of the underside of her jaw, eliciting soft moans from the throat of the young woman beneath him. His hands, nearly on their own will, slid down the contours of her curvaceous figure, eventually arriving to the jean shorts that were hugging her hips. He tugged them gently downwards, ever-growing stimulation causing him to become dizzy and his heart to race at lightning speeds, when suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping the progress of his movements.

"Wait..."

Atem ceased both his advancements at her hips and on her neck. He brought his face up to meet hers, wearing a perplexed, concerned expression. Tea's face was tensed as she breathed heavily, as if she were about to cry. They were both still panting.

"What's the matter, Tea? Am I hurting you? Am I going too fast?"

"No..." she whispered, seeming genuinely distressed, "I... I can't do this. I'm not ready."

All the forward-moving currents of smoldering eroticism in the room seemed to come to a screeching halt. The prompt release of his wrist followed her last statement, and his release of her shorts. Atem gradually sat up, freeing Tea from the entrapment of his legs, as she sat up with him.

Still nearly at the peak of arousal, Atem sat uncomfortably, watching Tea curiously as she met his gaze with sorrowed eyes. It was then he noticed that she was trembling. Fear welled up inside him – did he, consumed and usurped in his desires, unknowingly violate her?

"Do you... want to stop?" he asked, realizing too late that it was a stupid question, as they had already stopped and retreated from each other.

Tea swallowed, hard, still shaking. Her mind was tossing so many thoughts around, it almost resembled a blender mixing a plethora of many different fruits. "I don't know... I mean, I do and I don't." She sighed quietly, feeling defeated by herself. "I'm just... scared."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Atem offered. "I will listen."

Tea stared at him, bewildered. "Why would I do that to you? We were just horny as all hell and I stopped us from going further. And now you would let me talk to you about it? That's... that's just cruel." She hastily added, "And please don't think I was trying to lead you on, because that is certainly not the case... I do love you and I want to be with you..."

"Tea," the pharaoh interrupted, a soft smile gracing his lips. "I love you too, more than you may think... which is why I will always listen to what you have to say, no matter what." His eyes were honest, bereft of any hint of distraction. Even when her breasts were almost bulging out of her bra and her shorts riding low on her hips, he was focused on her crystalline-blue eyes. It was clear to her that she had his, well, _nearly_ undivided attention. He was _human_, after all.

Tea rubbed her arms shyly, dropping her gaze to the off-white sheets beneath her. "It's just that... I've never felt this way for someone before, it's such a new thing for me. And that's what scares me."

"It scares you?" confirmed Atem. "The unknown frightens you?"

A solemn sigh ghosted from the brunette's lips. "Yeah. All my life my virginity has been sacred to me, and it is only to be given to someone of whom I love and trust with all my heart. The last thing I want is for me to choose someone who would take advantage of me and run away with it. It has happened to so many people I know – after the guy fucks them, he leaves them behind like a useless candy wrapper."

"But I would never –"

"I know," Tea interrupted, having predicted what he would say long before he began to say it, "and I'm not saying that you will. It's just that there's no way of knowing, except the faith that I have in my heart for you. I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

Atem shifted slightly in his sitting position, however his face showed no signs of sadness or disappointment. It instead was creased with concern for her, which, at this point, had Tea wondering as to why that was. They were about to have sex, and she could sense that he wanted it very much, about as much as she did, but she brought it to an abrupt end before it really started.

"If you're not ready," Atem assured her, "then I won't force you. I know how you feel, in a way."

Tea's eyes lit up. "You do?"

"Of course," he responded. He stared blankly at the dresser past Tea's shoulder as his face took on a more pensive appearance. "What I mean is, I know what it's like to be afraid of the unknown. For over five thousand years, I had no idea who I was or where I came from. I was a wandering spirit with neither an identity nor any recollection of one. For those five millennia I roamed the inside of the Millennium Puzzle, surrounded by doors and stairwells leading to more doors and stairs. My only company was these doors and stairs that represented the things I did not know about myself, and believe me, that was frightening.

When I was with you that day, when you showed me that brochure that represented a way for me to find out about my past, it sparked a hope inside of me that I hadn't felt for so long. But it also scared me. As excited as I was for finally being able to piece together the puzzle of my identity, I was scared of the answers and what it would mean for me and my friends.

Perhaps the scariest of all experiences was travelling back to my time as Pharaoh of Egypt, where memory didn't serve me very well and I was forced to defeat the Lord of Darkness without remembering exactly how I did in the first place."

He paused, glancing at Tea, who was listening with a softened, understanding expression. "I could go on, but I think you know what I mean. The point is, there's nothing wrong with being afraid of the unknown at all, and it's only human to be. And sometimes, we're not ready to face it." Atem reached out and took hold of her hand, massaging it soothingly with his. "I had no choice but to face the unknown, whether I was ready or not, but you don't have to. This is about your dignity and self-esteem, and I'm not going to destroy that by forcing you to do something that you don't feel ready for."

"But why?" Tea interjected. "Am I really worth all that?"

"Because I _love_ you," Atem emphasized. "Tea, to me you're worth more than anything. I know what men's... natural _tendencies_ are, and I would be lying to say that I am separated from the like. But I would never, _ever_ abandon you like that. Even if I did, I would be foolishly leaving my heart behind, because you would still have it." He took a small breath, and laced his fingers with hers, before continuing. "If you want to wait, I'll wait. I can and will overcome any obstacle, including my own sex drive, to make you happy, comfortable, and safe. My love for you serves as my strength to do this, as love is stronger and more powerful than pure lust."

Chagrined as she was, Tea had never felt more admiration for the spirit in front of her. No – he wasn't a spirit anymore – he was _human_, by all laws of physics and nature, he was his own flesh and blood. It was by sheer will that she was able to stop him from progressing in their intercourse; it just felt so wonderful being with him. She couldn't imagine how difficult it was for him to just stop... just like that. Being human made him subject to human nature, including erotic emotions, just like everyone else. Tea watched as Atem leaned on his side and reached over for his black shirt, which had been tossed carelessly to the side. He turned it around a few times, trying to find the right side to pull over his head, when Tea's hand shot out to grab his shirt, snapping his attention back to her.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me," she pleaded, though everything he had said before was testament to his devout loyalty. She needed to hear it from him. "Please, promise me that."

"I promise," Atem declared, piercing her eyes with his serious violet gaze, "that I will always love you, until death and beyond, and will never let you leave my side, nor will I ever leave yours." His tone was even, moderate in volume, and sincere.

Tea leaned in, brought a slightly shaking hand to his tanned face, and kissed him tenderly, showing her utmost appreciation with the massage of her lips. The warmth of his mouth caressing hers was more than enough to renew her arousal again, and this time, she wouldn't let him hold back.

"I think I'm ready now," she whispered, their faces still only centimeters apart. Her warm breath skated over his lips. "I'm ready for you to take me."

Atem's face leaned in, so their cheeks brushed each other's. "Are you sure?"

A low, husky female voice entered his ear, "Yes, please, make me yours."

Hearing this made Atem shiver in delight, as he also felt the stirrings of arousal reviving inside of him. "I'll be gentle."

A sly grin swept across the lips of the brunette as she snatched the shirt completely from Atem's hands and threw it in another direction, just as it had been thrown before. Tea then took her _own_ open shirt off and tossed it in a different direction than his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, crashing her lips against his and knocking the startled pharaoh to the ground, eliciting a surprised chortle out of him. Both of their bodies were racked with goosebumps, despite the intense heat passing between them.

Soon Atem was on top of Tea once more, in the same position they were before. Tea's fingernails dug into his back as he bit the flesh of her neck repeatedly. His hands tugged at her shorts, and he looked her in the eye.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" he questioned, not sure how much longer he could resist.

"Yes..." Tea wheezed between gasps for breath, squirming beneath him, entranced by the sensual roughness of his voice and the pleasurable sensation of him greedily sucking the skin on the bend of her jaw. It was too much to bear; she wanted him inside of her _now_, and she wasn't afraid anymore. Atem pulled on her shorts until they were completely off, and continued from there with great anticipation.

* * *

By the time they could no longer go on, Atem and Tea were completely nude, worn out, and satisfied in body, mind, and soul. They lied on the scattered pile of sheets and blankets, resting their heads on a single pillow, panting. Tea's head fit perfectly in the curve of Atem's neck and shoulder. Both were enthralled by such an experience.

Being inside of Tea was the most incredible sensation that the pharaoh could only describe as _unreal_, as if he were in a blissful, delightful dream. If he wasn't going to collapse from exhaustion, he would have wished it had never ended. And Tea was most welcoming of his 'intrusion' into her body, having not stopped him once for fear or doubt. Atem felt honored that Tea would save herself for him, and overcame her fears so they could share that wonderful connection.

Tea felt warm fingertips tracing her jaw line, and opted to keep her eyes close and let the gentle caressing continue. Atem's fingers graced over the bruised and swollen lovebites on her neck, which brought upon a sore, tingling feeling.

"I wonder how long these will last," Atem spoke softly. He received no answer. His lover was already sound asleep.

The pharaoh leaned in slightly and planted a fleeting kiss upon her forehead, before wrapping her in his arms and letting sweet slumber take him to pleasant dreams of him and Tea, lying beside one another on a field of green grass and dandelions. Their hands clasped together as they gazed up into the dazzling blue sky.

-THE END-


End file.
